bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Issue 4
Bravest Warriors #4 is the fourth issue in The Bravest Warriors Comic. The Back-Up Story is Trivial Reality. Plot The Bravest Warriors are in the middle of the final battle against Sadness. Wallow mentions that he thinks that Sadness is hot. Sadness then chops Danny's head off and holds his skull taunting them. Enraged by the death of their friend, they attack, getting their heads chopped off just like Danny's. The narrarator says: "The Bravest Warriors are dead! They're all dead!" Then it fades to black, and then re-fades them waking up at the Invisible Hideout, and Danny says that they are in fact dead, but he has backups of their brains. Danny says that they have to get the unlock codes for the slime-tubes in his lab to regain their bodies, right as they are sucked into the orange cupcake, and you find out they're back in the first issue, because you see Beth saying "This movie will scare the baby out of you." Then it shows Sadness making Beth and Chris's skulls make out and saying, "Thank you for rescuing me from the friend zone, Beth!" and then she finds the microchip hidden in Chris' skull. She then goes back in time to the first issue and revives and then goes into the green cupcake. The 2 cupcakes battle and the orange one stabs the green one, killing Sadness. It then shows them in Danny's lab, getting their bodies back. They stow away on their own ship to go to the clown planet. The next scene takes us back to the Sad Clowns' planet and we see a clown in suit plotting to kill orphans, and he is wearing the socks that we see in issue 2, and then the Space Whale lands on him. Then the "past" Bravest Warriors go to the Village and the Bravest Warriors whom we are following come out from hiding behind the Space Whale. The Bravest Warriors whom we are with run to Sadness' house, and be fore going in, they put duct tape around their necks. They find that she's still alive and Beth attacks her, but finds out that she is a hologram. Behind a curtain is the Mythical Creature that was attacked by one of the Horrible Nightmare Clown Creatures. We find that she was pretending that she was scary and killing people to show the clowns the true meaning of sadness and Clowns forgave her, as the Bravest Warriors are leaving, someone says "Do you guys ever get so sad you could just die?" and then the "past" Bravest Warriors jump out and continue, "Because you're about to!" With there weapons in hand. Characters Major Characters *Chris *Wallow *Danny *Beth *Sadness Minor Characters *Pixel *Battle Cupcakes *Murderus Clown *Space Shark *Mythical Creature In Trivial Reality *Chris *Beth *Wallow *Danny *Atilla The Hun *Gamemaker *Cleoatra(Mentioned) *Ben Franklinstein *Abe Lincoln Cover Only *Chris *Wallow *Beth *Danny *Monster *Goth Clown *Bee Gallary Cover Art z.jpg|Cover A x.jpg|Cover B c.jpg|Cover C d.jpg|Cover D Comic Pages thepage2.jpg thepage4.jpg Preview-4-3.jpg Preview-4-4.jpg thepage3.jpg Reference http://www.kaboom-studios.com/series/title?series_id=871&name=Bravest%20Warriors Category:Comics